the_oder_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pankayz
Pankayz Pankayz is a username in Roblox & YouTube. Both of the usernames are created from Pan (Not her real name). She is the director for part 1 on The Oder Roblox Movie. She is also the main character for the movie. Her other main character for the movie is Zerophyx. He is her best friend to create the movie. Blox Watch Pankayz was involved inside a movie called Blox Watch from ObliviousHD. Lots of people believe that Blox Watch is fake with so many false information. Most unique YouTubers believe it's real. When Pankayz got involved, she was excited for a lot of fans to watch the movie. She also posted a few tweets on Twitter to tell her fans that she got inside the movie! Voice Quotes 'The Oder Part 1' * School's about to start, Zero. We gotta go! * Z, Z, are you okay? * Oh, that's Jenna.I heard she got banned from other servers. * Nobody knows. * Don't think about it too much, okay? There's nothing about it. * Anyways, I'll see you in class. * What the heck, Chad! * Just take it as a complement. * Maybe, she just really likes you. * It's okay. I'm sure he'll go over it. * See ya. * Hey, you doing okay? * Glad to see you coming to terms with it. * Hurry up! It's getting dark. * You okay? * Oh my god, not this again. * Z, you gotta calm down. How could she have been standing there? * Your dorm is on the second floor. * You just had a nightmare. * It's just a Saturday. * The others and I were wondering if you want to go camping today. * It was just a dream! * You're not the same anymore, Z! * Listen, it would mean a lot to us if you came. * You really came! * We're all so worried about you and you haven't spoke all night. * Hey! You disappeared with, Jenna at camp. * Wow. * How were you think weekend? * Alright, Z. * Listen, I don't really know what's going on? * Umm... You? * Where did you really go this weekend? * But you love, Robloxian Highschool! * You friended her? * Then how did she follow you? * Aww, that's so sad. * Wait a minute. I thought I saw something. * Let me rewind. * There! * Doesn't that girl look exactly like, Jenna? * Yeah... * Oh man, she is creepy. * How are you gonna trap her?! She can't possibly be human! * Hmmm... * I think I know a way to trap her... * Yeah, she did not want me around... * I'll be there, I guess... * I hope this works... * This is creepy. * Have you seen anything yet? * Stop kicking me! * Huh? * Oh my god! * What? She stopped? * Now, Chad! * Keep making potions, Chad! * Yay, you did it! * Woo! * Z? * I can't believe he got banned for ODing. It wasn't even his choice. * Where did you go? * Do you guys want to play volleyball? * Wait a minute. * If Z can make an account and can come back. * Who's saying she can't? 'The Oder Part 2' * What do we do! They're everywhere! * No, we're not sacrificing you, we're a team. * Now it's about the time! * I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. * Chad sacrificed himself for us. *It's safe here, I hope... *Well, i'm just going to walk, I don't have the money for that. *Wow, look at this price. Are you seriously thinking about buying one? *They even have underground parking here. *So this is the school. *Eww, this school stinks. *No, I mean literally, it smells in here. *Ugh. *Well, that was weird. *Aww man. *Alright, bye, Zee. *What class did you have? *My teacher was here. She was actually new, but the students were weird. *Probably 'cause you're new. *Well, it's over. *I guess I just have to walk all the way home. *Where am I? *Hello? *Is anyone? *Is that a person? *Ahh! It's just a dream. *What time is it? 3am. *I'm thirsty. *Who was that? *Ugh, I have to tell, Zee about this. *Geez, this place is creepy. *Do you know that nearly everyone in this town, acts strange? *They're evolving. *It's gotta be true. You said everyone in your class was staring at you. *No... what if it's because... they're interested in you. *I need to know the truth. *That must be the system she uses to braodcast on the radio. *I guess she isn't here... *That's breaking and entering! *Ugh... * Shhhhh! * Hello... * How do you know our full usernames? * We've been listening to your radio show. * We think you're right. * We want the truth. * Ahhh! * You're so clumsy, Zee. * Please, they taken our friend. * Oh my god! He quit?! * That's horrible! * Yeah. * That's sick! * She can't be... She's normal looking. * Turn into one? What did she meant by that? * Is that, Chad?! * Chad! How did you make it out? * Oh, got to go to second period. * Tell us about it later, Chad. * Uhh... Where are we exactly going? * I trust you, but this is getting too weird. * I'm heading back. * Eww... * Chad? * No! Chad wouldn't do that to us! He's our friend. He wouldn't do that to us! * That looked exactly like him. * I don't like this... * Uhhh, lets go right. * Oh my god! Zee, look! * Run! * Zee, look... * We need to get out of here... * One. * We're trapped... * It's no use! There's nowhere to go! * I really didn't want to have to do that. * Me too. * This way, Z! * Wait, she just stopped. * Oh no! Don't tell me! * Oh my god! Don't look behind us! * It's like Annabeth said. It's happening right now. * It's an outbreak of Oders. * Oh my god, Zee! I can see them! * I guess she learnt not to leave it unlocked. * I locked the door. * Not afraid of heights this time? * Understandable. * They broke in! * They're climbing! * The Power of Roblox compels you! * Nice, Zee! * I didn't never think we'd make it out! * The Power of Roblox compels you! * Where are you taking me?! * Oh my god... 'The Oder Deleted Scenes & Bloopers' * What if... * Come to the door. * Zee, open the door. It's Pan. * Go ahead... * Uhh... I could see, Jenna's nametag. * Yeah, I could still see it. * Nope, she didn't pop up. * Yeah, that's pretty good. * It's a right way. * Really, really, really... * Uhh... Why does, Dawe have a hamburger and a hot dog takeaway? * Dawe, you're so funny. * Don't look at me. * Don't look at me, Dawe. * Okay, go ahead. * Ah, too much. * It's like you wanna see her. * Cool, go ahead and go. * Try to do the dancing one... * Uhh, all right, well, just hold it for a sec and come back up. * Woo! Yay! We did it! * Zero? Uh... Where did he go? * Yay, he's gone! * How are you this weekend? * Woo! Oh my gosh. * You're better than me at this. * Do you get better at hand gliding? * Woo! Uh... * Why do I suck? * Okay, good night, Zee. * Zee? Uh... Oh, there you are, Zee. * Zee? * Uhhh... 'The Oder Deleted Scenes & Bloopers Part 2' *'Now' 'The Oder Deleted Scenes & Bloopers Part 3' *R.I.P their mercy. *What was that? *Woah! What was that! *Hi, boy. *3, 2, 1, - before... *That's not right. *What the- *Out now! *Oh, that one. *That's actually, pretty good. *It worked. The plan worked. *I never seen Zee, so happy. It's so uncandy. Let's go my avatar. More like a evil kind of guy. Quite happy. *They gave Jenna stuff to eat. They said they are posion. *I had a walk... a walk... *I'm shifting so hard. *Don't tell me, don't shft them. *Zee, what are you talking about? *Launched the attack last night. *It's over. 'Blox Watch Trailer' *Just a heads up. Some seriously strange things happen around town. Category:Characters Category:Information Category:Movie Channels Category:Quotes